


I'll Haunt That Ass

by athingofvikings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Prompt: "If I die I'll haunt that ass", cute fluff, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athingofvikings/pseuds/athingofvikings
Summary: Before going into surgery, Astrid makes sure Hiccup understands that he's never going to be without her.





	I'll Haunt That Ass

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass,” Astrid said solemnly.

Hiccup eyed his girlfriend in her unflattering hospital gown and smirked, but didn’t say anything.

“No, seriously.  I’m going to haunt you.  Appear in reflections, be a ghostly whisper in the middle of the night, send chills up your spine–”

“And that would be different from normal, how?” he asked, still smirking.  “You with your ice-block hands and feet, always sneaking up on me and heat-vampiring me?”

Astrid gave him her best innocent look.  “I can’t help it.  You’re all warm and toasty.”

“And you’ll get to enjoy the toastiness tonight, after we go home, and you’ve got a new scar on your stomach,” Hiccup said fondly.  “You’ll be fine.  Hel, you’ll be so high on pain meds that you won’t even remember it.”

“It really is only fun if you get a scar out of it,” Astrid said with a grin.  That faded after a moment and she sobered.  “But… well… they’re going to have to knock me out…”

Hiccup reached over and held her hand.  She was going to be under general anesthesia, and was getting antsy about it.  Not that it was a risky procedure… but the idea of walking in there and getting knocked out by the drugs wasn’t one that sat well with her.  

She squeezed his hand back, and pushed the grin back on her face.  “So, yeah.  I’m waking up one way or another.  Even if I have to haunt your cute ass.”

“What, this old fishbone?” Hiccup asked self-deprecatingly, letting go and spreading his arms.  

Astrid waggled her eyebrows and eyed him up and down with such an exaggerated look that they both laughed. 

He took her hand again, and they looked warmly into each others eyes until the nurse came and got them.  They walked together until they came to the operating bed; Astrid hopped up on it a bit reluctantly, and Hiccup gave one last hand squeeze.  

“Remember, I’ll haunt you…” she said as she laid back.

“I’ll have the salt circle ready,” he replied with a grin.

She snorted, and the nurse wheeled her off.

Hiccup went to the waiting room; joking or not, he was worried, even if this was a routine procedure.  

* * *

Astrid woke slowly, blinking.  She was staring at her ceiling.  In their bed.  In their apartment.  

Hadn’t she…

Right. 

The operation had been…

Yesterday?

She reached down and patted her stomach.  Yeah, she could feel the surgical scar from the endoscope around her belly button.  Ooph.  

Hiccup’s side of the bed was empty and cold, and as she woke more, she vaguely remembered yesterday.  She’d been loopy as Hel coming down off of the anesthetic–and more than a bit grabby.  

Sniffing, she could smell breakfast–tea, coffee, toast, eggs, bacon.  Hiccup was undoubtedly in the kitchen, probably being watched by Toothless and Stormfly for any dropped bits that they could pounce on.

_If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass…_

Hmm…

She grinned.

* * *

Hiccup tossed a cat snack to Stormfly, who snagged it in midair, and then circled around his ankles, purring, as he turned the bacon over.

“Whoooo!” a sudden voice called, and Hiccup turned–and practically fell over laughing, as Astrid, covered in a white sheet, came fluttering into the dining room.  “I’ll haunt that ass!” she proclaimed.

Hiccup hit the floor–and a moment later, had an armful of girlfriend.  

“See, you woke up just fine,” he said, grinning.  “Nothing to worry about.”

She grinned, and kissed him.  “Yep.  But you’re stuck with me, either way.”

“Milady, there’s no undead apparition I’d prefer other than you,” Hiccup said, getting to his feet, and helping her up.  He smirked, and stepped aside… and grabbed a jar from the kitchen counter.  

“What?” she asked.

He smirked… and poured a circle of salt around her.  

She blinked, and gave him an outraged look after a moment.  

“I have to finish breakfast for us mortals,” he said, smirking.

Astrid huffed, pulled off the sheet, and tossed it aside.  They continued to banter as they assembled breakfast, joking, flirting, and enjoying themselves.  

Life was good.


End file.
